My World Shifted Into New Moon
by ThrowSomeGlitterMakeItRain
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY LIFE TURNED INTO TWILIGHT! Title cred to fernlight! The relatable Aubrianna Burke/Swan thought she had finally got it all figured out and was going to make sure her boo, Edward, would never ever leave her. She failed. Miserably. The infamous love triangle has suddenly turned into a love pentagon. May have some dark themes, but will forever have that humor intact.
1. PARTY

PARTY

My dreams always get pretty trippy before something bad happens. That should've been the first clue.

I remember, the dream, I was standing in the sunlight basking in the sun. I was in a meadow, not Edward's and I's, but still a pretty meadow. I picked up a pretty flower and smelled it like I was in some Tampon commercial. Isn't today a great day?

That's when I spotted her across the meadow, towards the edge, where the shadow of the trees kept her hidden.

"Mom?" I questioned.

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Aubie?" She had always called me that when I was little.

_"Aubs is too generic. A lot of people are probably going to be calling you that." _My mom told me all those years ago.

_"Is that why you call me Aubie?"_

_My mom nodded. "It could be just our thing, alright. Daddy doesn't even have to get in on it." She winked at my father, who was on the couch watching TV._

I used to love the nickname. Now, I think it's stupid. Like I spelled/mispronounced my name wrong. Or because the woman who created it abandoned me.

I stomped over the lovely flowers I was once picking. I practically ran over to my mom.

"You have nerve!" I yelled.

"Honey…"

"You just abandon our family and you turn up randomly- in a dream of all things!"

"Tesoro," Mom stated in Italian. (Sweetheart)

Oh really? You want to go there?

"Non me tesoro!" (Don't sweetheart me) I yelled in Italian. "Sono incazzato! Abbiamo avuto un rapporto stretto e che gettato nella spazzatura." (I'm pissed! We had a close relationship and you tossed that into the trash)

My voice broke as I went to the next sentence. "Papà e voi, voi eravate anime gemelle. Ma questo significa, ovviamente, nulla per te. Sei proprio un…"(Dad and you, you guys were soulmates. But that obviously means nothing to you. You're such a…) Damn, I was out of practice. I couldn't find the right word. So I settled lamely for fish. "Pesce." (Fish) I practically hissed the word like it was the lowest of the low insults.

"I understand you're angry," My mom said.

"Oh, we're switching back to English. Good! Because I got a whole colorful vocabulary in this language!" I said.

"Aubrie," the voice wasn't my mom's. It was my boyfriend's.

Edward smiled and walked across the meadow in broad daylight. "Um.." I started to explain why my boyfriend is sparkling, but what the hell. This woman doesn't need an explanation.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, out reaching his hand to meet my mom's.

"I know," Mom grinned shaking it. Edward's alarmed eyes set on me. "Nina Burke-Swan." She winked at Edward.

I raised an eyebrow. Are they flirting or…?

"We aren't flirting," Mom put back her head and laughed. "I'm married."

I guess I must've indicated that with my possessive look and I was clutching my boyfriend.

"What's his name?" I asked rudely.

"Aubrie, it's your father." My mom frowned.

"As far as I know, the minute you walked out the minute dad became single."

"Aubie, think about it. Why would I walk out?" Mom questioned, eyebrows raised.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. It was very weird she just left.

"Be-because, Dad just lost his job. We sold my Camaro. We almost lost the house." I stated in detatched sentences.

"I've been through tougher times in my life, and you know it. I didn't care about the money or the house. Think really really hard." I stared in my mom's brown eyes for a long time.

"You were forced." I said, not guessing.

My mom smiled. "Bingo."

"Who did this? Are you even alive? Where are you?" I asked, my voice panicked.

"Tell Bella I said happy birthday." Mom said.

Then I woke up with a startle. My breathing was irregular and my heart was all over the place.

What did I just dream about?

"Aubrie, are you ok?" Edward asked, getting up from the rocking chair.

"What did I say in my sleep?" I demanded, still grasping the image of my mom.

"You barely spoke tonight, you only said one word in Italian. It was fish." Edward smiled.

I smiled weakly back. Holy shit, what a dream. It felt so real.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I think my mom is dead."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked for the third time while I got dressed. His back was turned, but I knew he sneaked a few peaks. Not for shallow reasons, to honestly make sure I was alright.

I wasn't.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, pulling on a sweatshirt. I didn't have the heart to even try to make it convincing.

"Baby, don't lie."

"You should go home and get ready." I suggested. "We'll talk when you take me to school. Bella's getting a car for her birthday, so we'll be by ourselves."

"Please don't shut me out." Edward pleaded.

I felt bad. Especially if things were to go Stephenie Meyer's way, today would be our last normal day. But I was going to make sure that this would not happen.

I gave him a soft look. "I'm not shutting you out. Let me just corral my thoughts and sort them out. I'll speak to you in the car."

"Okay, I love you." He gave me a sweet kiss.

I smiled. "I love you too. Now go get dressed."

Edward laughed and jumped out my window.

I put on a scarf and did my makeup carefully. Today was Bella's day and I'm not going to let dark thoughts cloud it.

I got out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Bella was already dressed and ready for school.

"Happy birthday Bella!" I chirped happily, as I ate a sausage biscuit courtesy of my father.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"Aw, Bells don't be like that." Dad teased.

"Birthdays aren't really my thing." Bella replied.

"I know, but you're eighteen! Let's go by a lotto ticket," I suggested.

Bella snorted. "I won't win."

"Not with that attitude." I teased, petting my dog, Moose.

"Now Bells, I know you said no presents," Dad said with a grin. "But, Aubrie and I splurged a little bit."

"You guys don't have to do that-."

"We already did enough by taking you into our home," I mocked. She already told us this a week ago. "Yeah, we know. You're family, Bella." I said.

Bella's eyes welled up. "Thank you,"

Dad and I looked at each other and smiled. "Come with us, I had Harry pull it up before you woke up."

"No…you guys didn't…" Bella said, looking at us in disbelief.

"We so did!" I said handing her a pair of keys.

"You shouldn't have!" But Bella still ran out the door instead to meet her 2004 silver Taurus.

"It's got a few miles on it," Dad admitted. "But it has a new transmission and these cars are supposed to last pretty much forever. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Bella hugged our dad then me.

"I'm sorry I can't ride with you anymore." She whispered giddily.

I laughed. "It's totally fine. With Edward around, he wants to keep me driving the truck to a minimal. He's afraid it's going to break down." I rolled my eyes.

"Good man, Edward is. Only concerned for your safety." Dad imputed.

Bella was doing a little dance of victory and then she was on the ground.

Bella sighed. "I guess even after eighteen years, I'm still clumsy."

"That's probably never going to change," I chuckled helping her up.

Edward pulled in the driveway and I grinned. "I'll see you guys later," I waved, getting in the car.

"Hello again," Edward greeted. "I see you're in a better mood."

I shrugged. "It's Bella's day."

"Why do I feel like you're keeping something from me?" Edward asked, pushing a strand of long hair behind my face.

"New Moon starts today?" I suggested, in need of a subject change.

"The second book?"

I nodded. "Not as dramatic as the first one, promise."

Lie number 1.

"You're not going to do anything abnormally stupid?"

I shook my head. "No!"

Lie number 2.

"Are you going to let me read it?"

"No way. When hell freezes over and pigs fly out of it, that is when I'll let you read New Moon before everything happened." I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It messes things up. The most efficient way it to go with the book, although I'm iffy about this one. I'm trying to not follow it, especially now that Bella is here." I explained. "Which means you still can't read it."

Edward huffed.

"Don't be a pouty baby," I mocked, leaning over to kiss his cheek while he drove. "I love you."

He cracked a half smile. "I love you too." He pulled into the school and I got out.

Edward took my hand and we walked over to the courtyard, where my friends usually meet up at.

"Hey Aubrie!" Molly greeted.

I waved. "What's your plans for tomorrow?"

We small talked for a while then the birthday girl walked in.

Shae and Angela ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday Bella!" They all exclaimed.

Bella glared at me. "You told them?"

"You helped plan my surprise party." I held my hands up. Unbeknownst to her, I was planning hers too.

"Oh, I get it, payback." Bella said.

"It's a bitch! So what's it like being eighteen?" Lauren asked.

As they talked with Alice and Bella, I leaned into Edward.

"Did she like the car?" Edward asked.

"Loved it. I feel like she's not used to people loving and giving her things. Then again, neither did book Bella." I mused.

"Oh, but _you_ love it." Edward smirked.

I smiled back, grabbing his shirt. "You know I do," I pulled him in for a kiss.

Then we heard a picture snapping.

"You guys are so frigging adorable! Couple of the year!" Jessica announced. Lauren was holding a phone in her hand.

I laughed and hid my face in his shirt. That picture is probably going to go on instagram. The boys were sulking in the corner. Bella wasn't interested and I was taken. Layla and Amelia were untouchable.

Mike and Jessica broke up half a month ago. Jessica says it's just a little break to discover who they are. Angela and Ben survived. Tyler and Lauren were on their 'on' phase, a phase we all embrace with open arms. A pissy Lauren is never fun.

Shae and Austin are hanging on by a thread. He keeps pushing her into thinking about marriage and going to college together and she's totally scared of commitment.

Molly and Connor broke up after he took her virginity at prom. She's now going out with Aiden.

Natalie and Logan are pretty happy together, and Katherine is talking to Eric. She admires the dork in him.

Tara and Danielle are hooking up with some frat boys from a college.

Layla and Amelia claim they're waiting for the wolves. I just know Layla wants a vampire, though.

That's pretty much the run down.

Speaking of Layla and Amelia…

"Where's Lay?" I asked.

Shae laughed. "They're probably running late, like always."

"Layla's mom says if they're late one more time, she's going to have to move back." Bella reminded me.

I took out my phone and called Layla.

"Layla's phone, Amelia speaking, how may I help you?" Amelia chirped.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way. We overslept, again." Amelia groaned.

"You guys need a new alarm clock," Edward commented.

"Is that Edward? Tell him I love him!" Layla said, through the phone.

"Stop fangirling over my boyfriend." I said, sternly. "But seriously. The bell rings in three minutes and then after that you only have five to get to class."

"It's Forks, I don't think there is one place that takes eight minutes to get to!" Layla said.

"Besides, we already stopped for donuts." Amelia inputed.

Are they stupid?

"What?"

"We got one for Bella! See in you in a few," The line went dead.

They really need authority.

Alice walked over to me, "Don't forget to bring Bella over around seven."

"I won't. I already have a plan." I said, as we started to walk to class.

I had first hour English again and we were watching the last half of Romeo and Juliet since we just got finished reading the book and saw the first half yesterday. Edward and I, who sat in the very back corner of the classroom, were talking silently.

"You know, I never had much patience with Romeo." Edward said quietly, not drawing attention to ourselves during the movie.

Oh God. This conversation is going to be intense.

"What's wrong with Romeo? Not as perfect as you?" I teased.

Edward ignored my jab. "He just makes mistake after mistake. He falls in love with Rosaline-."

"You can't help who you fall in love with," I reminded. "Although he does move on pretty fast."

"And he kills Juliet's cousin just minutes after the wedding. It's like he wanted to kill his own happiness."

"Tybalt was going to kill him! He was peaceful and Tybalt was the one being belligerent."

We got to the scene where Juliet finds her husband's body.

"I have to admit, I do admire him there." Edward said.

"I'm not…following?" I pretended I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"How easy you humans have it if you want to kill yourself. Throwing down some plant extracts or dagger to the heart. The options are pretty much limitless." Edward explained.

"How morbid of you," I said. "Why are you-?"

"I had to think about it once." He said looking me in the eyes. "And I knew it wouldn't be easy because Carlisle had tried so many times when he was a newborn."

"But I told you I'd be okay," I protested.

Edward shook his head. "I didn't know what to expect. And when we pulled up and smelled blood, _your_ blood. I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help, asking Carlisle would be laughable. So I thought about provoking the Volturi."

I shuddered at those thoughts. "Provoking the Volturi would not only get you killed but it could also get your family killed. That's a very selfish thought."

"I'm not going to live without you." Edward said.

"Okay, no. Don't go there. If you are so hellbent on not turning me, then you should be okay with the thought of me dying." I whispered.

Edward was speechless.

"So you need to decide if you want to change me in order for you to not kill yourself or wait for me to die then kill yourself." I said.

"You're such a glorious creature." Edward kissed my head.

I scrunched up my nose. "Did you just call me a creature?"

The bell rang and we went on to Eastern Hemisphere, one of my favorite subjects. Edward somehow managed to get all our classes matched. Except for sixth hour.

"Hey Aubrie, what time should we be at the Cullens again?" Lauren asked, as we were in the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

"6:30, Bella will be walking in at exactly 7." I smiled.

"I'm ready to get my freak on," Tyler said, flipping his hair. "It's going to be a good party."

"Well, just don't get your freak on with the birthday girl. That's not her thing," I told him.

The rest of the day moved at a good pace, I was a little more clingy with Edward because I don't want him to leave.

When it was time for him to go to AP French and I had to go to Psychology, I was holding on to him trying to persuade him to skip class together. "Please," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't you have a test that hour?"

"Please," I said, bringing my forehead to his.

"Baby, I'll see you in fifty-seven minutes." Edward sighed, holding me close.

"Too long," I protested, kissing him.

It only happened a few moments though, before he pulled away.

"You're tempting me."

I smirked. "That's the plan,"

"Ergh, you guys make me sick." Alice said pulling me away. "C'mon Aubrie, we're going to be late and you are totally not skipping."

I pouted. "But I really really really want to."

"No." Alice started to drag me away.

Edward mouthed, 'I love you' and I smiled helplessly.

Psychology passed so slowly that every second on the clock dragged where it seemed like minutes. When class was finally dismissed, Edward was outside the classroom like always.

"That was the slowest class ever," I groaned as we walked to gym.

"What's up with you?" Edward asked, caressing my hand.

"I feel like you're going to slip through my fingers once I let you go," I admitted, being vague as much as I can.

"You know I won't leave you. I'm not strong enough to do that." Edward reminded me.

Oh, you just wait.

I fake smiled and we walked to gym class. I changed in my gym clothes and went out to the gym.

"Okay seniors, today is pretty much a free day because I have a lot of paperwork to do. You guys can chat among yourselves until the bell rings." Coach Clapp straightened his ball cap and walked off.

…Okay then.

"YES! I'm so over playing basketball," Jessica said, running over to me.

"Girls, we should use this opportunity to practice, since we won't have practice after school today." Lauren said, calling all the cheer girls over.

"But we're missing the juniors and sophomores." Danielle protested.

"Yeah, our stunt groups will be incomplete." Katherine added.

"We can practice tumbling. I want all of you to get your back handspring down so we can all throw it at state. I worked all summer to get mine!" Lauren barked.

"I don't know why it's so important for us to get a back handspring," Macy sniffed.

"Because everyone is close to getting them, even Jessica. You, however, aren't even trying. You're lucky I didn't throw your ass on JV." Lauren said, putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone did their "Ohhhhh" thing and Macy scrunched up her face in an ugly expression.

"Aubrie, since you have it down, you can teach Macy the basics while I run it over with the rest of the girls." Lauren instructed.

"Why do I get stuck babysitting her?" I hissed, grabbing Lauren by the arm.

"Because I'm done with her attitude and how she thinks she's better than everyone else. And you have a higher patience and tolerance than I do." Lauren said. "Remember, you're Jesus' little worker." She patted my head and I scrunched up my nose.

"I can't teach if the student isn't willing to listen," I warned before I stalked off to Macy.

"So, what do I do?" Macy asked snobbily.

"Well, what can _you _do?" I asked.

"I don't know, not much? I don't like tumbling."

"Do a hundred round-offs then come to me," I ordered before walking away.

"A hundred?!"

"That's the only way your body will remember the movement," I said, walking over to Edward.

"Did you really just order someone to do a hundred round-offs?" Edward asked, laughing.

"When learning a new trick, it's essential to have your muscle memory. Plus, she was getting on my nerves." I said, watching her do the round-offs.

In a way, I felt bad for her. She was alright looking, even pretty, but her personality turned almost everyone off. My mom always said that someone could have been going through things under the surface, some things that people never see. So, giving her the benefit of the doubt, I decided I would pray for her tonight.

"Aubs, guess what? So Mike was hitting on me like five minutes ago and then Angela said the funniest thing, c'mon Ang, reenact it. I'll be Mike you be you." Bella came bounding over me.

Ever since Bella started to live with us, I picked up on some personality traits that Stephanie Meyer had included and others that she didn't. It was like Bella was my little science experiment.

"Hey baby, did you fall from heaven? Because you got that face of an angel." Bella imitated Mike poorly.

"I dunno, did you get kicked out of hell? Because you sure aren't hot enough." Angela said sassily.

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. "Please tell me you said exactly that."

"She did!" Bella answered. "It took him a minute to get it, because you know Aubrie, sometimes I think he isn't 'all there', you know?"

Oh I knew. But Bella was the idiot to choose the job at his parents' fitness store.

"I'm finished," Macy came over to us, panting slightly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah, a hundred exactly. Oh hey, Edward I didn't even know you were here," Macy purred, changing her body language completely to my boyfriend. She reached up and touched his arm that was covered by fabric, so it disguised the coldness.

I narrowed my eyebrows. It was like a month into school, she knew damn well that he was in our seventh period. Almost every senior was in this class.

"Okay, so now hold you back bend for three minutes and then come back," I commanded.

"You're supposed to be teaching me not bossing me around so you can talk to your friends!" Macy stomped her little foot and I almost rubbed my temples. How does Lauren do this every practice?

"This is teaching you, I didn't know you needed supervision while holding a backbend or are you that incompetent?" I snapped.

Edward looked at me with worry. Macy looked like I fucking killed her dog right in front of her, and the whole gym was staring.

I rubbed my forehead and groaned. "Sorry, ok, let's go over there and work on it."

Macy followed me and I looked back to see Edward. He had that look on his face that told me we would be having a discussion later.

After she held it the back bend, we worked on back walkovers. They were super sloppy and I wasn't comfortable moving on until she got that down. Macy and I were silent unless I was fixing something.

The bell rang and I walked in the locker room and everyone was talking normally.

"Holy shit I didn't even know you could snap like that." Jessica said, as we pulled on our regular clothes.

"Everyone has their breaking points." I murmured.

"Yeah, normal people. But not _you_. She must've really pissed you off," Shae commented.

I was silent but I think it was the way she was talking to Edward. The way she grabbed his bicep. The way she bluntly flirting right in front of me. Like who does that?

I walked out and saw Edward was waiting for me. "Can we stop by my workplace for a second?" I asked, in desperate need of an ice cream cone. Was I turning into a stress eater?

"What's wrong?" He asked driving to the local ice cream place I get to work at, Put A Fork In It. When we serve ice cream, we put a plastic fork in it, instead of a spoon. Clever right?

"I need ice cream," I replied vaguely.

I got in and saw my work buddy and church buddy was at the counter. Her parents home school her, so that probably explains why she is working right after school.

"Hey Hunter," I said. "Orange sherbet in a waffle cone. Make it a double."

"Rough day at school?" Hunter asked, reaching down to scoop up the ice cream.

"Rough day in general." I responded, sitting down at the barstool. I remember the dream I had this morning and it made me get the chills. "Do you think dreams are like signs for things?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, handing me the ice cream.

"Like do you think dreams are like fate or God or someone else telling you something?" I asked, licking the ice cream. Automatically I felt a hundred percent better.

"Ooh, I think I saw this on Lifetime once!" Hunter squealed, sitting down right next to me. I was the only costumer here and we always had slow business over the weekdays.

"So do you?" I asked.

"Well, tell me more about this dream,"

Edward walked in and sat down at the ice cream counter with us. "Yes, tell us."

I rolled my eyes. Way to play it cool, Edward.

"Well, ever since my mom left, I always thought it was intentional. Like she ran out on us. But last night I had this dream about my mom and she was telling me she didn't run out on her own, she loved me and Bella, she loves my dad, ect." I let out, eating more of my ice cream.

"This could be your subconscious trying to think better of your mom." Hunter suggested. "Or it could be the Lord trying to give you a message."

Edward snorted. Hunter and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but the Lord? An alien sending the message would be a better explanation than that." Edward said.

Hunter stayed calm. "But God created aliens, for he created all things, so technically the Lord would've sent the message no matter what."

"But you have no evidence of that!" Edward declared.

And the headache returned.

I waited for Hunter and Edward to wrap up the religion debate as I finished my ice cream cone.

"There is way more evidence that evolution exists than-." Edward argued before I interrupted him.

"Edward, we need to get ready for Bella's party. You're still coming, right Hunter?" I asked, leaving a five dollar bill in the Tip Jar.

"Yes, Kelsey should be coming in for work in about an hour. I'll see you tonight!" Hunter said gleefully as we excited the shop.

"You can't stop yourself from getting into a good debate, can you?" I said shaking my head. "You're like Sheldon from Big Bang Theory."

"I only did that to get Hunter riled up. If I believe I'm going to hell, of course I believe there's a heaven." Edward responded. He drove to my house and I got ready for the party dress Alice and I picked out last weekend. It was blue and had white polka dots. There was some sheer fabric over the parts it cut out on and it was super cute. I curled my hair and slipped on my white gladiator shoes. I looked acceptable.

While I had gotten ready, Edward went home to set up the party and change into his nice outfit. The plan was that Edward, my dad, Bella, Angela, Shae, and I were going out to dinner while our friends were at the Cullens ready for a surprise party. I think once we show up to the Cullens instead of a restaurant she'll get the picture.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," She opened the door to her room and she was wearing a distressed, vintage skirt and a white v neck. Her hair was done in its natural state and she was wearing black VANS.

It was definitely her!

"Aw, my girls are so beautiful. Let's take a picture." Dad said. He grabbed his digital camera and made Bella and I posed together. Then Bella took turns posing with Angela and Shae. Then I took the camera to get Dad and Bella to pose, it was so cute.

I got a text from Edward that read, _I'll have to meet you at the "restaurant", there was a complication. I love you._

I sighed. "Well, let's get going. Edward said he'll meet us there. Shae, blindfold Bella so she doesn't know where we're going to eat."

Shae laughed and blindfolded Bella, who pouted.

"I have only lived here for about four months! I don't know where I would be going." Bella complained.

"Shut up and take it." I said as we got in the car.

We drove straight to the Cullen's house and helped Bella up the stairs to the front door, which was decorated with pink streamers.

"Wait a second, we're not at a restaurant," Bella said once we took of her blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" A huge group of people. Yeah! by Usher was playing and Bella looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

I pushed her in. "Got you back,"

The sea of loving admirers swallowed Bella as I went in to make sure everything was set up right. I went into the kitchen and saw Esme carrying out platters of food. I grabbed a few and helped her.

"Hey where's Edward?" I asked, an hour later. I haven't seen him yet tonight, which I hadn't noticed because I was so wrapped up in making sure this party is going slowly. I hadn't even danced yet.

"He's upstairs in his room, I'm pretty sure." Esme said.

That's odd. Why wasn't he down here?

I went upstairs and noticed Edward and Macy were in his room. Alone. Without me. Talking. Macy was a little too close for comfort and Edward, like any other male, was just sitting there.

"Hey!" I said brightly, shining my huge, happy, fake smile. "If you don't mind, but can I just steal my boyfriend real quick?"

"Sure, he's all yours now." Macy smirked and left the room.

"Wow," I muttered.

"She followed me up here," Edward put out his hands in defense. "We didn't do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not afraid you _cheated_ on me, that would be stupid. That girl is so ruthless!"

"There actually is a reason for the way she is," Edward commented. "Her parents died young, she's in the foster system, and after 8 years of abuse and neglect she finally found a good family and they adopted her when she was 13."

Well, now I feel like an asshole.

"That gives her an excuse because…?"

Edward sighed. "She's extremely insecure and sees you as a threat. You come from a good family, have the perfect friends, have the perfect boyfriends, she had a crush on Trevor for years and you just waltz in here-."

"I can't control that! And my 'good family' went to shit when my mom left. Trevor made the first move on me and then he cheated. How do you know all this? Was she up here the _whole_ time while I was downstairs?"

"She came up here, unloaded, thought I would be a good source because I'm adopted."

I scoffed. "Or because she's diabolical with a hidden agenda?"

"The rest I uncovered with my mind. Why are you being so hateful?"

"Because I've met a lot of people with bad childhoods and they don't use them as an excuse for their behavior. I'm tired of her treating people the way she does. I'm tired of her chasing after my things like she does. And I'm tired of her making me look bad every time I try to call her out on it!" I roared, pretty angry.

"Oh, as long as she doesn't try to ruin perfect Aubrie's reputation, then we're all good here." Edward bit sarcastically.

I glared at him. "I never said that I was perfect and you of all people know that. I try my best every day to be a better person and a child of God-."

"Oh here we go again with God." Edward said.

"What the hell is your problem with God lately?" I asked. "You go to church with me every Sunday. You go to youth groups, mission trips, and retreats with me as well. You seem like you like it."

"I'm very good at pretending what I like." Edward said harshly.

Did I hint some double meaning on those words?

"Well when you figure it out, talk to me." I said emotionlessly as I walked out of his room and slammed the door.

The party was still happening downstairs except the Cullens were standing still watching me with wary eyes.

I ignored it and went into the kitchen. I went under the sink and grabbed a rag and Clorox Clean-Up mixed with water in a bucket.

As the bucket was filling with water, Esme came in. "Are you alright honey? It didn't sound pretty…"

I nodded stiffly. "I need to clean. When I'm upset or stressed, I clean. Or eat. And I've eaten a lot today. I also talk. But I probably shouldn't or else I'll regret it."

Each sentence was clipped and the desperate tone in my voice got stronger every word I spoke.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be as blunt with you as possible, because I think of you as my daughter and I love you. Edward can be a douche bag. And I think you know what I'm talking about because I know the beginning of your friendship wasn't pretty." Esme said.

I grabbed the rag and started to wipe down the counters. "I just don't even understand. He knows that Macy has bothered me from the start. Why would he just sit there and talk to her and let her touch him?" I started to rub vigorously the same spot over and over again. "I mean doesn't he just get a clue?"

"No, they don't. Not even," she lowered her voice, "vampires. Carlisle has this night shift nurse. Cindy. Whore name, I know. Well, one time when we hosting a dinner here, outside, Cindy ripped up my flower beds and poured her alcohol there. I knew she was interested in Carlisle, and I didn't care, but what disrespect!"

"Don't even get me started on Emmett," Rosalie said and I noticed Alice was right behind her.

Esme and I looked at them.

"What? Isn't this a bitch about boyfriends fest? We wanted to join." Alice said.

We all laughed. Because the funny part is, our said boyfriends could probably hear every word we are saying.

"Edward is a dickhead, no question." Rosalie said, as we scrubbed table legs forty-five minutes later. We each took turns with stories and it was my turn.

"Rose!" Alice said. "He's only a part-time dickhead."

"But like who says that? 'I'm good at pretending to like things'? It's a wonder how he landed someone like you." Rosalie said.

"He's sweet and loving most of the time." I said. "I know he really loves me. He just knows that I'm insecure about that type of stuff, which pisses me off that he'd try to intentionally hurt me."

"What?" Esme asked.

"Well, a lot of the time I don't feel like an equivalent because I'm human. And the fact about how he's supposed to be with Bella doesn't exactly ease my worries." I said.

"Um, that was the biggest joke of my life." Rosalie said nastily. Rosalie, much like book Rosalie, cannot stand Bella. And I don't think a baby is going to fix this relationship, either.

"Honey, he was just mad and wanted to strike a nerve. I'm sure he regrets it now." Esme said.

"But, the fact I don't get, is why the hell was he mad in the first place? I get why Aubrie was mad, he was talking with some slut. But why was he mad?" Alice questioned.

"Because she called him out on it?" Esme guessed.

"No, because you said all those things about the slut!" Alice exclaimed. "Which were true…"

"No, you guys have it all wrong!" Rosalie chimed in, ready to give her piece of wisdom. "Let's recall when the conversation started getting hostile. It was when Aubrie said that you weren't afraid that he was cheating on you."

Um, What?

"Uh, I don't think I'm following…" I said, putting down the rag briefly, to hear where Rosalie is going to take this.

"Guys like to feel big, bad, and bold. When you said you weren't afraid he was cheating on you, it must've emasculated him." Rosalie explained.

"I don't think that's why he's mad…" Esme said gently.

"You guys are looking at me like I lost my fucking marbles, but it's true."

"I thought guys like trust?" Alice said, skeptically.

"So did I, I mean I know for a fact he would _never_ cheat on me. He's really big about respecting me." I said.

"Hear me out. He probably thinks you don't care about the relationship if you aren't constantly hounding him. Also, guys love to think they have that power. Emmett sometimes sprays on girly perfume in the car before he comes home to see me, just because he'll know I'll throw a fit. He doesn't know I know he's the one spraying it, I just throw the fit anyway so he'll think of himself more as a man." Rosalie said.

"That's so fucked up." I whispered, going back to scrubbing.

"Maybe, but we've been together for about 74 years. You and Edward have been together for about six or seven months and you're already on the rocks." Rosalie replied.

"Rose!" "Rosalie!" Alice and Esme both exclaimed.

"I guess you're right. But all couples fight. Edward and I knew from the very beginning we were going to fight just because of our personalities." I said.

"But Bella and him _never_ fought in the books," Rosalie reminded.

That wasn't exactly true. They argued all the time about Jacob. But that was pretty much it.

"Rosalie, you're way off course. I think the reason why you're fighting is because you haven't given him you're V card yet." Alice said, now dusting at human speed.

I eyed Edward's mother warily and cocked my head. "No, I don't think that's it either."

"When Jasper and I first met, I jumped his bones. I think we may've said a total of seven words to each other before we had sex." Alice explained.

"That could be it…Emmett and I had sex on our first date…" Rosalie thought out loud.

I looked at Esme. "Are you going to add anything?"

Esme looked down with an embarrassed grin on her face. "We had sex on our first date, too. But it's different when you're vampires! I think you're doing the right thing waiting."

I bit my lip. Was I? He's been a virgin for a century and I'm sure he's eager. I mean, he never fails to make an innuendo during our conversations. I mean it's not like we didn't _do_ other stuff. I've met Eddie Jr. before and we're acquainted quite well.

I'm actually very relieved to find out he could get a boner, because I was unsure with the blood thing. But I guess-

What was I doing? I'm now questioning my _pledge to God_ because of some stupid fight? I know Edward and he is fully supportive of my plan.

"I think we're over thinking this." I sighed, getting up. "I think we had a rational moment and we said things we both regret, well he regrets. Because I meant every word I said about Macy."

"It's cake time!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

She grabbed the cake from the freezer, ice cream cake, and put eighteen candles on it.

I followed Alice to the living room and we started to sing Happy Birthday. Bella blushed from all the attention, but she blew out the candles.

I was still stressed about the fight with Edward, so I grabbed a piece and sat down at the foot of the stairs, watching everyone have fun.

"You haven't danced yet," a quiet voice said from behind me.

It was a guy, also at the foot of the steps, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had blonde hair and was fifty shades of sexy.

But always second to Edward. But only by a fraction, I tell you.

"I don't think I know you." I said with a smile on my face.

"You don't. But I know a lot about you." The guy smiled and outreached his hand. "I'm Nathan Fowler. I go by Nate a lot, though."

I shook it and gasped. "You're a-."

"Vampire, I know. I have been since 1772." Nathan explained.

"Well that explains your beauty." I said, shrugging.

"Beauty?" Nathan threw his head back and laughed. "I was hoping more along the lines of hotness."

"So do you know Bella?" I asked. "I'm Aubrie by the way."

"Nope. My family is friends with the Cullens. We're thinking about moving here, actually." Nathan said.

"Oh?" I was confused.

"We're vegetarians as well! I've been clean for about 223 years."

"That's…awesome. So who's in your family?"

"I have four sisters. Annie, Stella Gwen, and Eileen. I have a 'mom' named Camila and a 'dad' named Maximus." Nathan explained.

I grimaced playfully. "Only boy, wow, that must be hard."

"It's got its perks." Nathan smirked. I suddenly felt a new presence on the stairs.

"Natty, who's this?" A girl with honey colored hair approached us.

"This is the infamous Aubrie."

"I've heard a lot about you. The Cullens won't shut up when they start talking about Edward's new girlfriend." Honey-Haired said.

"This is Gwen." Nate said.

"And that the girlfriend's human! How fucking cool is that?!" A blonde, and when I say blonde, I mean _blonde_ girl popped out of nowhere.

"That's Annie." Nate said.

"How do you do?" Annie asked with a smirk holding out her hand.

"Great-." I took out my hand to reach hers, but a girl with black hair and stunning blue eyes slapped my hand away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blue-Eyes said. "She's trying to use her power on you."

"Eileen, shut up!" Annie said, annoyed.

"Try it on me anyway, I'm interested." I said, smiling.

"That's not a good idea," Nate warned. "It's pretty painful."

"I think I can handle it." I said.

I was about to put my hand in Annie's before a hand roughly grabbed mine and stopped it. "Oh no you don't."

I scowled. "Edward, stop, people could've seen."

"Well, no one did. I think you're underestimating your tolerance." He said giving me a sharp look, the he turned to look at the others. "Really guys? Pick on my human girlfriend?"

Annie smirked. "It's a welcome to the family gesture."

"I'm just so glad you have a girlfriend." Gwen smiled.

"We were all worried that you were gay," Eileen finished.

Nate looked at Edward. "I'm so sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How are the Denalis doing?"

"Great! But Alaska isn't for us, it's too cold." Gwen pouted.

"Gwen, you can't feel the cold." Eileen said, looking at Gwen.

"Oh yeah. But whatever, it put me in a bad mood." Gwen replied.

I'm getting the sense that Gwen is a little ditzy.

"Hey Annie, you like my nails?" I said, asking her with a wink.

"Yeah girl, where'd you get them done?" Annie took my hand and everyone pretty much gasped.

I just gave them a weird look. "It's called Fab Nails. Ghetto name, but they do a high quality job."

Annie gave me a skeptical look. "You don't feel anything?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"So the rumors are true." A new voice said. A girl with rich brown hair walked in on our little gathering. "You repel other's powers."

"Not necessarily. Just the ones that involve your minds. I receive Jasper's and Alice's just fine." I responded. "You must be Stella."

Gwen opened her mouth in shock. "How'd you know? Can you like, read minds or something?"

I gave her an odd look. "No, but I can do the process of elimination. Nate said he had four sisters and there's only three of you."

"Oh," Gwen said softly. Then she looked out the window and got distracted.

She would get along great with Amelia.

"Hey Edward." Stella greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Hello Stel." Edward said giving her an embrace.

Strangely, I was not jealous. They just give off that feeling that they're like brother and sister.

Everyone looked at me expectedly. "Did you see anything?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Um, no?"

"Dammit, she repels my power too. I wonder if Maximus could-."

"No, Aubrie isn't a science experiment. We're going to go dance now, bye." Edward said, dragging me away.

We'll Be a Dream by We The Kings were playing, what a throwback. Edward held me close and pressed up his body against mine.

"I see you've made up your mind and figured out what you really liked and didn't." I said, looking up at him.

He looked guilty. "There never was a figuring out point, I was going to come down and see you, but I decided to let you blow off some steam. And then Esme, Rosalie, and Alice started to help out your problems, so I just stayed upstairs."

"Why are you so antisocial tonight?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. My fingers automatically went to play with his hair on the nape of his neck.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not in the mood." Edward answered rather grumpily. "Why aren't you?"

"Someone's gotta run the party. I want it to be perfect for Bella." I said.

"You're doing a phenomenal job." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I leaned into him. "Is fight done yet? Because I really want the fight to be done."

His face got closer to mine. "Who won?"

"Who the fuck cares?" I said rather breathlessly before I crashed my lips to his. I never have craved his touch so bad. This whole night, New Moon starting, and the fight had really set me on edge.

"I love you and that mouth." Edward smiled.

"You probably heard me talking with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Which theory was your favorite?" I giggled.

Edward smiled his full-on smile. "This is tough. Rosalie's was definitely colorful and completely not true. I love that you trust me. Alice's was way off course but funny to hear,"

"Does this mean you're aren't going to leave me because I won't have sex with you?" I teased.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever." Edward said, kissing my lips quickly.

Hmm…I wonder if he'll think that in the next 72 hours.

"So, what's Stella's power? What did I not see?" I asked confused.

Edward's smile turned wryly. "She gave the illusion that we were making out."

"Isn't that Zafrina's power?" I asked.

Edward gave me a surprise look. "Zafrina's in the books?"

I nodded. "Later, though. So can there be repeat powers?"

Edward considered this. "I guess so. It doesn't happen very often. But Zafrina and Stella don't have the same power. Zafrina gives you the illusion in your mind. Stella's literally films over your eyes. That's more common than actual repeating of the same power."

"I like your cousins." I said. "They aren't in the books."

"Really now…Maximus Fowler and Carlisle have been buddies when they were humans. They turned together, how cute." Edward said sarcastically.

I laughed and broke away from Edward's embrace. "People are starting to leave, we should probably start to clean up."

"Ah, but I just got you back." Edward said, pulling me into him forcibly.

I smiled up at him. "You never lost me. But we should clean."

Bella was waving goodbye to her guests as the rest of us cleaned up the stuff.

I picked up a few of the platters that once held food.

"Honey, thanks to you, this party went smoothly and we have a clean kitchen. Go rest." Carlisle said, taking some of the platters.

"I gotta do something." I said, grabbing the cake and knife heading towards the kitchen.

I sat the dish where the cake was down and started to rinse of the knife, which had icing on it and whatnot.

All the rest of the Cullens and Fowlers were in the kitchen, bringing stuff in. I smiled to myself. No papercuts, no bloody knees from tripping-yet. We were good.

That when I accidently sliced myself on the thumb with the knife.

"Dammit," I whispered, immediately trying to stick it under the faucet to rinse all the blood off.

It didn't work. All I noticed was Edward, who was on the other side of the room, darted over to me, throwing from behind. I was flung back to the kitchen table, pretty much smashing it.

It hurt like hell. I would probably rather endure the Jasper bite.

Jasper and Edward collided and it sounded much like two boulders.

I noticed that my hands and arms were cut up from the glass I had promptly smashed from landing on the kitchen table. I, however, could still see the gash in my thumb from the knife.

Emmett had now grabbed Jasper and was trying to restrain him from eating me and tearing Edward to shreds.

I was in pain and disoriented. It had really happened fast.

I looked up and saw fourteen pairs of vampire eyes looking at me, plus a pair of brown ones, who looked completely terrified.

Oh shit.

**Author's Note: IT'S UPPP!**

**8,200 words, I tell ya. **

**Cannot believe we are finally starting the sequel. Guys, this is going to be a ****_bumpy_**** ride. Like in the description, which is kinda shitty, there will be dark themes. Controversial themes. Aubrie isn't going to be perfect. Neither is Edward. A lot of crying, a lot of laughter, and a lot of sorting out what really is important in your life.**

** There is going to be romance other than Edward/Aubrie, which already kinda pisses me off as I'm writing it.**

** But I have a plan!**

** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**I love hearing what you guys think!**

**I'm probably going to post a few summer chapters before I update this story, so stay tuned!**

**xoxoxo**


	2. STITCHES

STITCHES

It was eerily quiet before Carlisle, the doctor, said, "Emmett and Nathan, get Jasper outside."

Jasper was still struggling against Emmett and Edward. As soon as Nathan helped hauled Jasper away to the outside, Edward ran over to me. He crouched over me in a defensive position. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

Esme was holding the door open, but with her hand covering her face. "I'm so sorry, Aubrie." She said, before leaving as well.

"Edward, if you want me to fix her, I'm going to have to ask you to move." Carlisle said calmly.

"I have two M.D.'s, I can do it." Edward said.

"And not breathe the whole time?" I scoffed. "No thanks." Then I thought for a moment. "Anyone who is feeling uncomfortable of my blood might as well just leave. This is a party and I am still the damn hostess."

No one left except for Bella. I glared. These vampires are _liars_.

Carlisle knelt beside me and looked at my arms. Alice tried handing him a towel, but he refused. Something about too much glass.

But he did rip some of the material and made a tourniquet on both arms, just like in the book. Except Bella injured one arm and I injured two.

"Honey, would you like me to drive you to the hospital or take care of it here?" Carlisle asked.

Is that a stupid question?

"Here, please." I said, biting my lip from the pain.

"Help me take her to the dining room table," Carlisle said to Edward as the lifted me up.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked me.

I glanced at Edward for a moment. His face was blank as stone. Might as well not hold back. "It hurts really bad. But not the worst pain in my life, a solid seven." I clarified.

Carlisle nodded and they sat me down in a chair. We were in the dining room, a room I have only seen a couple of times.

Edward stood protective over me still not breathing.

"Babe, just leave." I sighed. "I'll be okay."

Edward shook his head.

"You can't even speak. Go help Bella cope with what she just saw." I said, looking away ashamed of my stupid mistake. Why the hell was I carrying a _knife_ on my day of infamy?

He pulled back a strand of my hair from my face. "I'm fine." But his tone was clipped. He was probably ripping down himself from the inside.

I sighed and stared at Carlisle for some help.

"Edward, you need to find Jasper before he runs too far away. You are possibly the only person that can talk him out of his hatred for his desires." Carlisle said.

I winced. Bad choice of words, Carlisle.

"Will you be okay?" Edward chocked.

He was running out of air.

"Please tell him I'm sorry," I pleaded.

Edward nodded curtly and left, his fist balled up at his sides. Alice was still in the room. It was awkwardly silent.

Carlisle pulled out a syringe and slowly infused some type of liquid in my arms. They suddenly felt dead and numb. I watched Carlisle's face as he worked. He looked a lot like Ryan Gosling.

I squinted. In fact, was _he _Ryan Gosling?

"Carlisle, has anyone ever told you that you look like Ryan Gosling?" I asked, staring at his face intently.

Carlisle laughed and winked at me. "Who's that?"

_It was._

I started to think, all the Cullens looked like famous movie stars I know. Rosalie is Blake Lively. Alice looked a lot like Ashley Greene, Emmett was Channing Tatum, Jasper was a clean shaven, short haircut, Chris Hemsworth. Esme was Kate Beckinsale. Edward, who was almost indescribable, was a mix of Douglas Booth and Hayden Cristensen. Was this the drugs talking?

All of a sudden I saw Alice start to leave the room with a small apologetic smile on her face. "I hate to be cliché, book Alice, but…" and with that she left.

I hate to be cliché, book Bella, but… "Well, I sure can clear a room." I declared, stealing the line.

"It's not your fault. If could've happened to anyone." Carlisle said reassuringly.

I gave him a flat look. "Anyone that has the fate planned out like I do, sure."

"This is in the books?" Carlisle said, tilting my head up to examine the injury on the side of my neck.

"Don't tell Edward. But he's going to make you guys leave in a few days." I said sadly. "I was trying to avoid this book…"

"I thought there was four books?" Carlisle asked, looking at me with interest…and sadness?

"We'll find our way back together," I frowned, "maybe."

"Don't think like that. I firmly believe you guys are meant to be together, no matter how feminine that sounds." Carlisle said.

I laughed.

"Maybe he won't even make us leave." Carlisle suggested.

"Please, he's acting so cold and broody. He's going to leave." I said.

Carlisle shook his head, but still worked diligently on my arm.

"So how can you stand the smell?" I asked curiously. "I mean all the Fowlers had to leave, and I'm pretty sure Maximus is as old as you."

Carlisle laughed. "Max was never one deal with blood the best. Better than most vampires, but once the blood his gushing, like you, he buckles. That's why he's a lawyer."

He was pulling the glass one by one, he was almost finished with my first arm.

"Why do you like being a doctor?" I asked, wanting the conversation.

"Besides the obvious reasons of saving lives, it's that my enhanced abilities could help save lives that humans couldn't save." Carlisle answered.

"Are you talking about biting people?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh God no! I would have maybe 30,000 little vampires I would have to watch over." Carlisle laughed. "No, I'm talking about having a keen sense of smell, how fast I can move, my brain that has stored a lot of information and I haven't lost any of it, the fact that I don't need to sleep, eat, or go to the bathroom."

"You're a good vampire," I said. "You try so hard to be good and you are good. I admire you for that."

"That means a lot, actually." Carlisle smiled. "I think of you as my daughter and I love you like one. That's why it breaks my heart that you say we won't see you anymore."

He began to sew my skin together using stitches.

My eyes watered up. "I just don't know what to do. He's still angry at himself for the whole James incident, which was thoroughly my fault, even though it was a success. But this pushed him over the edge. He's trying to talk himself into that I need a normal life."

Carlisle wiped the tears that were escaping from my eyes.

"He just doesn't understand. I don't want to be a vampire, not now anyway. But whenever I tell him it's going to happen, he flat out denies it like it's the surest thing he's ever felt in his life." I said angrily.

"You need to keep in mind that what his thinking of vampires have been since he first changed." Carlisle said, starting on my second arm.

"Can you explain more?" I asked.

"Well, you knew my father was a clergyman? He was very bitter towards the world. Before I was changed, I started to question my faith and whatnot." Carlisle said, plucking the glass from my second arm.

One by one shards of glass were being pulled out of skin and into the sterile bowl.

"What do you mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows. To be honest, when I was reading this chapter, I kinda glazed over.

"I didn't agree with his particular brand of faith. But never, in my four hundred years of living, have I ever doubted four things. God created men, God is love, Jesus died for our sins and rose again, and there is a heaven and a hell." Carlisle said, looking me in the eyes.

I was a little shocked, not as shocked as Bella, but only because Edward had more of a skeptical 'I-want-to-see-what-humans-think-of-God" type of idea about religion.

"I know, may sound a little bit odd from being a vampire," Carlisle chuckled.

"I actually think that just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you're automatically doomed. You said 'God is love'. I don't think that a God who loves would damn people for something they can't control." I said.

"Ah, yes, but Edward would argue that why would a God who loves create a species so evil?" Carlisle said, eyebrows raised.

"Well, then I would say what if our God, who in fact loves, created vampires to see if they would do the right thing? Be the type that you guys are. What if he just trials you guys a different way humans get trialed?" I wondered out loud.

Carlisle chuckled. "I can see why you guys are so good together."

I blushed. "It's a challenge, but at the end of the day I love him with every fiber I have in me."

"But you're one of the first to agree with me on the theory about God." Carlisle said. "Well the Fowlers believe my theory as well, but they're pretty much the only other vampires that do."

"None of the others?" I asked, shocked. Not because of the Cullens, but because of the Fowlers.

"Esme likes to pretend she does, I think to support me. But I know she doubts. Alice doesn't really care, nor does Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper thinks there is nothing up there. That we just die. And Edward, he agrees with me to a certain point. That here is a heaven and there is a hell." Carlisle explained.

"He probably thinks you're automatically damned when you turn into a vampire." I said, rolling my eyes. "Doesn't he know that God doesn't work like that?"

"He thinks that we lost our souls once we turn into vampires." Carlisle said, stitching up my second wound.

"That's probably why he doesn't want me to turn into a vampire." I said flatly.

He cleaned out the stitches then wrapped a bandage around it. "When I look at my son, I see his strength, goodness, and the brightness that shines out of him. It's almost impossible to think that he doesn't have a soul. He's one of the sole reasons why I believe the way I do. For someone as good and loving as him, no matter how many mistakes he makes, gives me the kind of hope that there has to be heaven for those who do it right. For those who believe."

I stared at the mess of blood and bandages laying astray intently, the tears welled up in my eyes again. The thought of Edward going to hell makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"But if I were to believe the way he does, then I understand why he's so hard on you about being a vampire. Aubrie, to him you are the world. You are the sun, and he revolves around you. We all believe that you are one of the purest, kindest, sweetest person we've ever met. Even I can't think of the thought of taking your soul away." Carlisle said, rubbing down the blood.

"So imagine how Edward feels." Carlisle said, looking at me.

Well, when you put it like that…

"If I were in his position and believed the things he did," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully just in case someone wanted to quote me on it, "I would probably act the way he does, because there's no way I would gamble with Edward's soul like that."

"His point exactly."

"But, because I am a hundred percent sure that everyone's souls intact, then the scenario changes. If I were in his position and believed the things _I_ do, I would change him. Especially if it's a life or death situation." I said.

"But that's also the thing," Carlisle replied. "This situation isn't."

"You never know. Fate has a funny way of showing itself." I said.

"So it's your destiny to become a vampire?" Carlisle said, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically, and it probably _will_ be life or death. Just not because of a mutant baby is ripping out of my stomach." I said, scrunching my nose up in distaste.

"What?! You get pregnant?" Carlisle said.

Oops.

"You can't tell anyone, just like you can't tell Edward I know he's going to leave. And besides, I don't like the idea of this whole pregnancy thing, so I am going to make sure that will never happen." I said.

"You're just going to omit things that you don't like? What about this? Doesn't this suck?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! Of course it does. I did try to stop it. Bella gets a paper cut in the original, so I made sure Bella didn't open any of her presents here in the presence of a vampire. You never know how these things work, especially with Bella in the picture now. I don't know if it'll happen to her or to me. It's like a shot in the dark." I responded.

"So how are you going to make sure you don't get pregnant?" Carlisle said.

I gave him a 'duh' look. "Not have sex."

"You're going to hold out forever?" Carlisle questioned with a laugh.

"No, just until I'm a vampire." I smirked.

Carlisle looked at the time. "I should probably take you home now,"

Edward stepped in. "I'll do that."

This always puzzled me. Why the hell would Edward want to take Bella home if he wanted her to stay away from 'monsters like himself'?

I looked down at my attire. My dress had a tear in it and blood splatters. I frowned, I really liked this dress.

"No, I think Carlisle can." I responded cooly.

Edward eyebrows shot up in surprise but his eyes still held that feeling like he was trying to hide something. My stomach got into flip flops again.

"I actually think _I _can, end of discussion." Edward snapped.

Yeah, sure, that makes me really want to be with you.

"I'm going to go change," I said. "I'll probably give my dad a heart attack if he saw me." I said, kinda stealing Edward's line.

"I was just about to say the same thing. I'll go see if Rosalie has anything, you look around the same size." Edward said as he went away.

"He's so crabby," I muttered.

"Yes," Carlisle clarified. "Tonight his worst fear came true, you getting into danger's way because of what we are."

"It's not his fault."

"Well, it's not yours either." Carlisle grimaced.

"No, it's Stephanie Meyer for writing such a plot twist."

Carlisle smirked. "Well, it was kinda getting boring, I guess."

"Right, because it's boring being attacked by a dangerous vampire and breaking my leg. You know, I want this bitch to get a taste of her own medicine. Being Bella isn't easy." I joked. "Speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"I do believe Esme took her home." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Good. She looked so scared."

"It's probably because when she got first introduced to our kind, it wasn't pretty and it was awfully terrifying. She thought she was safe with us, because you told her so. And now that her own sister got attacked by one of the very own safe vampires is probably a rude awakening." Carlisle explained.

"I don't want her to feel that way." I frowned.

"I would talk to her when I get home," Carlisle suggested.

We walked into the kitchen where the table was gone, someone was probably out buying a new one. Camille was mopping the floor where I had fallen.

"Oh geez, let me do that." I said, embarrassed.

"I'm done anyway," Camille said nonchalantly. "How do you feel?"

"Great. Carlisle gave me drugs, I'm stitched up, the pain is barely noticeable." I said.

"That won't last long. You're going to be really sore once the numbing wears off." Carlisle said.

Rosalie and Edward entered the kitchen. Edward still looking emo and Rosalie looked relieved. "C'mon, I'll find you something better to wear. Alice is at Seattle, looking for a new kitchen table." Rosalie pulled me up the stairs as she was saying that.

"I am afraid I don't have that exact dress, but men don't know the difference. This one is close to the same color?" Rosalie recommended. I nodded, taking off the stained one and putting on the new one. It was cute, but I loved my old dress.

"Rosalie," I whispered, keeping my voice down low to make sure no one hears me. "How bad is it?"

"Bad, Aubrie. Edward is beating himself up so bad, I don't think I've ever seen him self-loathe like this before. And that's saying a lot." Rosalie replied.

"And Jasper?"

"He's mad at himself as well. He feels pretty weak and he actually liked you too. So that puts a damper on the situation."

"It's not his fault." I whispered. "Make sure you tell him that."

"Alright, but Aubrie, I am not a psychic or anything, but this doesn't look good." Rosalie grimaced.

I nodded. "I know."

I went down the stairs and Edward was waiting for me at the door. His face still blank, his eyes still struggling.

We walked to the Volvo absolutely silent. Edward did open the door for me, and I quietly said thank you.

He slid in quickly, started up the car, and gunned out of there. I was used to him driving fast, but this was a whole new level of fast.

The silence bothered me. I still don't understand why he wanted to take me home… It was the calm before the storm. I knew Edward did this when he was upset. He shuts off all his emotions until he blows up. Doesn't he know that isn't efficient?

"Say something." I pleaded. I don't care if we fought. Anything is better than this.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was low and detached.

"Tell me that it's going to be okay. Tell me that accidents happen and you still love me." I replied.

"I can't promise you any of that stuff." Edward answered.

The tears I was trying to hold back. "So you don't love me anymore because I cut myself on accident?"

"It doesn't work like that." Edward shook his head. "I still love you. But I can't promise you things will be okay."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

Then he blew up. "Sorry for what? Bleeding? If you were at Mike Newton's house with all your cheer friends and accidently cut yourself with a knife, what's the worst thing that could happen? They couldn't find a band-aid?" Edward said angrily. "Or let's say you tripped and fell back into the kitchen table on your own? You would get blood on the seats on the way to the emergency room?"

I laughed harshly. The Mike Newton scenario always made me laugh when I was reading the books.

"And as you were getting stitched up, Mike would be able to hold you hand the whole time and not _fighting_ the urge to kill you." Edward said, exasperated.

"You could've chosen someone better than Mike to make me end up with," I said glaring at him. "How did he even come into this conversation?"

"He came into this fucking conversation because he would be a hell lot better for you to be with." Edward said.

I felt pretty bad. But I laughed.

I laughed not in a harsh or sarcastic way. I laughed because this honestly was _funny_.

First, Edward said the f word. I have never heard this before coming from him. Second, Edward, who I consider one of the best men on the planet, someone who I feel lucky enough to be in a relationship, suggested that some blonde moron who couldn't find his ass with both heads, to be my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Mike Newton, fuck no! That would be such a serious downgrade I think my dad would be worried about me."

"What I spoke was the truth."

"No, what you spoke was what you think. You are not always right. And I don't think that I could love anyone else like I love you." I said, seriously.

"Don't be dramatic." Edward said.

"Well, can you honestly say that after the relationship we have, you can just go and move on without even one drop of remorse?!" I exclaimed.

He shut his lips together. "No."

"Exactly. Sometimes I do know what I'm talking about."

We got to my house and he killed the engine.

I looked at him. "Are you staying the night?"

He hesitated for a brief second. I saw it on his face. "I probably shouldn't."

"Please," I said kissing his jaw. "I feel like shit because we have fought all night."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll give you a blow job."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you serious?!"

"No, but I will be eternally grateful. Same thing right?"

He playfully glared at me, but there still was that look of death in his face. "I guess," he sighed.

I went through my front door. Bella and Dad were talking on the couch. Dad came up to me the minute I walked through the door.

"Hey honey are you ok? Bella told me what happened." Dad swept me up in a quick, careful embrace.

I looked at Bella suspiciously. "Yeah."

"This is the second time you've fallen down the stairs." Dad said seriously.

"Yeah, but this one is less fatal." I said, showing him my arms. "That's it."

"My poor baby," Dad said.

"Hey, I'm really tired. I'm going to go straight to bed. Having a party on a school night wasn't the best idea I had." I said, shaking my head.

"Thank you sis." Bella said.

I nodded. I went upstairs and took a shower, being careful of my arms, which was hard. I could barely wash my hair.

I got out and washed my face, I tied my hair up, and padded to my room in a towel. Edward was already there. I smiled in acknowledgment and pulled my underwear and oversized t shirt out of the drawers. I changed in front of him, not caring because I was so damn tired.

"Hi," I greeted finally, climbing into bed.

"You're beautiful," he kissed the side of my head.

"So you were watching…?"

"Every second." He grinned. But still, there was something holding him back.

I giggled and snuggled into him even more. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"I think I have to work tomorrow," I frowned. "But at least it's Friday."

"TGIF." Edward smirked.

I heard scratching at my door. I let Moose in and he settled for the bed he has at the end of mine. I started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"My birthday. The party. Receiving Moose. Amelia kissing a stranger." I listed.

"That was a good day,"

"That was the best day," I corrected. "Although the road trip was pretty fun, too."

"Any day with you is good," Edward told me, kissing my nose.

"Except when we fight," I said. "I don't like it when we fight."

"All couples fight," he murmured, playing with my hair.

"But I don't want to. It drains me." I pouted.

"I'm immortal, so it doesn't really affect me," he paused for a moment once he thought of his words. "I didn't mean it like that."

My mouth was gaped open. "Yes you did. That was rude."

He shook his head. "Don't make a big deal about this."

"Too late."

"Aubrie," he pleaded. "Don't."

I broke into laughter. "I'm just messing with you."

"That wasn't funny."

"Pretend mad is better than real mad," I reminded him.

"That's true."

A silence settled between us. I don't know if it was exactly _comfortable_ but it wasn't awkward either.

I looked up at him with an intense gaze. "I do love you, you know."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know."

"I don't blame you for tonight. I shouldn't be…touching knives?" It came out more of a question than an answer.

That's when I saw it. Whatever light that was left behind had died, we both knew this was going to end soon. The only thing is, I don't think he knows I know.

I fake smiled. He fake smiled back. My, are we a pair.

I guess pretending that things are okay would be a better way for this to happen right now. Tomorrow, I'll convince him tomorrow.

And with that, I yawned, pecked Edward on the lips, rolled over and went into a deep, deprived, sleep.

Where I dreamt that maybe, just maybe, fate would come on our side and he wouldn't have to leave.

**Author's Note:**

**wow, it's been a loonng time. **

**it's mostly my fault, but it's not because i haven't thought of this story at all.**

**i maybe got all the way up to chapter seven, and erased it all because i'm going a new direction.**

**aubrie is going to go through a lot. and it can be very controversial so just get ready. i don't want her to be perfect and she's going to make a lot of mistakes that could possibly jeopardize the plot in the future.**

**dun**

** dun**

** dunnnn**

**so yeah. next chapter's coming up in a few and then ill post a summer chapter. **

**Review please!**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
